An intrusion alarm unit installed in a building which communicates with devices provided on the door, such as opening, break-through, locking, sabotage or motorized lock monitoring, is mentioned here by way of example
Cables, which are flexibly laid between the wing and the frame and are frequently enclosed by a flexible metal tube for protection, are used in the prior art to transmit appropriate changes in state or data between the monitoring device and the devices located on the door.
These cable transitions detract considerably from the visual appearance and may become trapped when the wing is closed, which can lead to damage or even destruction of the cables. The cable transitions also constitute weak points with regard to possible tampering, on account of which a so-called Z-wiring of sensors or contacts is also effected in the cable transition to protect against sabotage.
A hinge with an integral transformer for contactless energy transmission is described in DE 10 2004 017 341 A1. This hinge comprises a primary coil arranged in a frame hinge part and a secondary coil arranged in a wing hinge part. The magnetic coupling of the secondary coil to the primary coil, which are spaced apart from one another in the direction of the articulation axis, is achieved by an iron core which passes through both coils and at the same time forms the hinge pin.
Although a contactless transmission of electric energy and/or electric signals between a wall and a wing fastened to said wall is, in principle, possible with this arrangement, a continuous design of this Z-wiring is not possible with this inductive energy and/or signal transmission, which is to the detriment of sabotage protection.
DE 43 22 811 A1 describes a device with which bidirectional data can be transmitted between door modules arranged in vehicle doors and a central control unit arranged in the vehicle outside the doors by means of transformer coupling. Sabotage protection is not, however, provided with this device.